ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruin - Supervillain Idea
Ruin is a supervillain for my own Superhero Comic (Sabre - The Lion of Wolfwood). Ruin is one of Sabre's greatest rivals, both intellectually and physically. Unlike the Marshal, Ruin hasn't been injected with the Havoc serum. Instead, his almost inhuman strength comes simply from exercise, which coupled with his apparent indifference to pain makes him an almost unstoppable force. Origins Darin Detsky was born in the small Romanian village of Blăjani, the son of a local painter, his father Viorel Detsky, and a nurse, his mother Daria Sandra. Viorel's royalties managed to keep the family going, but Daria had been left in debt to a local drug cartel, and so any money she made was being sent to pay off the debt. Darin proved his determination from an early age. Rather than attempt to make friends at school, instead he would study, or exercise. He attended many different martial arts classes, and this coupled with his ever growing physical properties gave him a reputation as a violent young individual. But Darin didn't care, and just continued with his endeavors. At the age of eight, however, he experienced the first of many family tragedies. On 7th February 2017, his uncle on his mother's side, Octavian Sandra, died of lung cancer. He had been trying to help Daria with her debt, and had so been unable to pay for the necessary treatment. Darin had loved his uncle dearly, and was well aware that it was the cartel that was to blame. Then, just over a year later, Daria was involved in a car accident, and so the debt money went to help her recovery. An agent of the cartel snuck into the hospital at night and unplugged her life support machine. She was pronounced dead on 11th March 2018. The cartel made sure that the agent was judged not guilty, infuriating Darin. His father descended slowly into madness, and this was reflected in his paintings, which soon stopped selling. The duo were now without a source of income, so Darin resorted to the one thing he didn't want to do: he joined the cartel. First acting as a smuggler, Darin soon worked he way up the ranks due to his quick wits and intense determination. This continued for six years, until, at the age of fifteen, Darin was the right-hand man of the cartel's leader, Simion Corten. It was highly suspicious then, that a week after Simion's rise to claim his father's place as drug kingpin, that he fell from a rooftop, leaving Darin as the main candidate to inherit the criminal empire. Many people thought that the cartel would fall apart not long after. But they were wrong. Darin had proved himself an able, if unfriendly, leader. He had become a feared member of the underworld by the age of thirteen, and now that he was emotionally matured, he had grown into a force to be reckoned with. His first act was to expand north, and during a number of violent raids, known as the Red September Raids, at least sixty of his criminal enemies were eliminated, thanks to his tactical brilliance. Yet none of this could be directly linked back to him, even if the police had their suspicions. Viorel, meanwhile, had been moved into a retirement home in nearby Manasia, but was fully aware of his son's activities. He passed away on 6th April 2025, of a stroke. Darin continued to expand his empire, until finally, after eight years of searching, the police found the leads they needed to apprehend him. They stormed his headquarters, arresting twelve of his highest ranking cohorts, but Darin himself was nowhere to be found. Darin had actually fled to America the week before, using his links to have him smuggled across the Atlantic on a freighter. Once in America, he got in contact with his colleagues back in Romania via an untraceable call. Following his instructions, they pleaded guilty to gang activities but were freed after offering information about him up. They then smuggled themselves overseas to him, where, in America, the whole gang was rebuilt. The reputation they had gained in Romania gave them good stead in the United States, and soon they controlled large swathes of New Hampshire and Connecticut. This continued until Darin was twenty-two years old, when he experienced his final tragedy: His highest-tier gang members met in Lawrence, New Hampshire, in an abandoned factory where, during the chaos of a swiftly oncoming storm, several of them were killed. In the aftermath, the gang splintered into several others, and a civil war soon broke out amongst them. Darin was cast aside and attacked from all sides from people who, not so long ago, obeyed his every command. Enraged by this, Darin went into hiding. Not much is known about his life between here and his return, but what is believed is that he went to live with a strange cult known as the Sacrificed. They were fanatically obsessed with the idea of death and its inevitability, and Darin brought this idea into the modern world about how all things must eventually end. It was then, under the pseudonym of Ruin. Actions Ruin believes that to prove to the world that his beliefs are stronger than theirs, he must destroy a symbol of resistance to his "New World". And so he set his eyes upon Wolfwood, where Sabre defends the "Old World". CharacteristicsCategory:Character profile Ruin's possible life with the Sacrificed would explain a lot of his ideals. He zealously follows his belief that the "Old World" is flawed, and so must be left to die. To this end, he attempts to destroy Wolfwood, as proof that he is able to do such a thing. Ruin's fighting style is rather different that Sabre's other villains, especially like the Marshal. Ruin is much more close combat and will tend towards fists, counters and elbows in his fights. Similarities may be drawn with Tom Hardy's portrayal of Bane in Christopher Nolan's masterpiece "The Dark Knight Rises", however, Ruin's fighting style is much more impressive, violent and yet eerily restrained.